


Wild Wave

by Swordsandthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au, pretty much a parallel world where they don't know the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Max goes to the ocean, it understands her, it calms her down.Jane has always liked to watch people even after they took her. She knows not all are bad. She knows the girl with the red hair isn't bad, people that cry usually aren't bad.





	Wild Wave

Skate on hand and heavy footsteps, that's all Max tries to focus on, that and the path to the beach.

How many times has she walked this way, hearing the seagulls and people having fun. She sees the way they look at her, wondering why she's crying, thinking she's just a spoiled brat.

When the stares burn, her skate takes her faster. Max likes to go to an old pier. It's a bit lonely there, now that it's no longer used. 

The skate bumps on some wooden bars of the floor. But if she fell she wouldn't care. Max stops skating anyway, a bit worried about her skate. Maybe her mother would give her a new one, just for her to stop bugging her, for her to stay quiet.

A hiccup fell from her lips like a frog jumping from a leaf. The tears she had been trying to hold fell too cascading quickly on her rosy cheeks.

Max hated to cry. It made her feel week. It reminded her of every time someone had told her to stop crying. Her mother, her father, her brother. Deep down she felt like she was disappointing them, even if they didn't care about her.

The girl with the red hair sat down at the edge of the pier, legs dangling and hands gripping the last piece of wood.

Under and beyond her the ocean was dark and glistening with the sun. Her tears fell and mixed with the salt water.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbled to herself. And that was when she saw a pretty girl swimming. Right where her tears had landed. "Where are you looking at?" Max asked a bit aggressively.

She regretted it right after it got out of her mouth.

"Hey." She said finally. The girl had short hair and a cute freckle in one of her cheeks. Max waited for her to say something but after a while she knew there was no reply coming. Maybe the girl was shy.

"Is it deep? The place you are swimming?" No answer, but the face of the other girl turned a bit sad. She thought for a while and then waved Max to follow her.

The girl with the kind eyes went to some rocks, body still underwater. Max walked out of the pier and climbed the rocks. She sat by the one closest to the water and gave a short smile to her new friend.

"Are you one of those people that can't talk?" The girl nodded and not knowing really why that made Max's heart ache a little. "Well I don't have any paper with me but maybe I can ask yes or no question and you'll nod?" The girl agreed and they talked like that until the sun started setting.

Max had to leave unfortunately. It would be worse for her if she started living on the streets.

On the next day Max went back to the same place. And her friend was there. This time Max had a paper and a pencil and they wrote to each.

During school day they left little notes between the rocks for each other. When they had time they would go get them.

Max kept all the notes Jane left for her on a box. When she turned sixteen she realized she was in love with her.

One week after that Jane gave her her first kiss. It was salty and soft and perfect.

After that Jane told her past to Max. She had been taken away from her other by a bad man. He had started tests on her, mainly on her voice that could control people. One day she ordered a guard to put her back on the ocean, she had been lucky, they usually had ear plugs.

On the ocean Jane found no one and after a while of swimming she found a nice mad that took his wing.

Four more years passed and Max got a job as a freelancer artist. She got enough money to buy a house near the ocean, she built a small lake that had a passage to the sea. 

Jane lived there with her. And they got to live the happiest time of their lifes with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I did when I was bored.


End file.
